


Buddy System

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Dating, Fluff, I'll have to one-up myself in the future lol, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, Students, Sweet, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, This is probably my best one so far, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Based on that prompt where Dean is a teacher who uses the buddy system for his kids. Then his kids ask why he doesn't have a buddy himself.Cue the kids pairing him up with Mr Novak (who Dean totally does not have a crush on, nope).
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paper_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_rings/gifts).



> Logically, I should have been asleep when writing most of this, but this is not a place for logic.

"Buddy check!"

There is a mad dash on the field as a class full of 5th graders scramble to find their "buddies", other kids they were paired with to make sure no one was lost. As the pairs were counted off, their male teacher noticed one person was missing.

"Where's Benny?"

"Here!" From behind came the voice of a scrawny boy with a cap on, running towards the rest of the class. "Sorry, Mr Winchester, I was in the bathroom."

"Alright," the teacher chuckled. "You go buddy off with Jo and then I'll mark you as present."

"Okay!"

Mr Winchester - a well built man with experienced eyes the colour of mid-spring leaves, a dusting of freckles across his structured face, and an easy, confident air about him - finished off with the roll and continued eating his lunch. It was a beautiful fall day, and half the school was out on a field trip to the local museum. Some of the kids had groaned in their seats when the announcement about the trip was made. A museum? Boooooriiiing! Mr Winchester, however, promised the class that he would make it a fun day, and he didn't let them down. As soon as they entered the building, there was never a dull moment; whether that child was a complete nerd, or absolutely into sports, Mr Winchester made sure everyone enjoyed themselves. 

\----------

At the end of the day, all the classes were lined up to go into their respective buses, with their teachers supervising. Winchester used his trusty buddy system, as usual, and as soon as he was satisfied that all his kids were on board, he turned to joke about something to one of his colleagues, Miss Bradbury, a cheerful woman with a personality as bright as her red hair. As soon as the laughter died down, the green-eyed man felt a tiny tug on his shirt. He looked down, a welcoming smile already on his face, to find one of the more “weird” but smart kids of the class.

“Ash! Buddy! What can I do for ya?”

The little boy with the mullet blinked his wide eyes.

“Mr Winchester, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, buddy.” The teacher knelt down so he was at the same level as the kid. “What did you anna ask me?”

“Why don’t you have a buddy?”

Mr Winchester blinked.

“What buddy?”

“You know, your buddy. For the buddy system? We all have ours but you don’t have yours.”

At that moment, Jo pops her head out from the doorway.

“Yeah, Mr Winchester! Do you have a buddy?”

The man chuckled.

“No, sorry, I don’t. But, you know, that’s not such a bad thing, because teachers don’t need buddies. Our job is to make sure everyone else has a buddy so that you guys are safe."

Ash frowned, his face plastered with confusion.

“But Mr, you gotta keep safe too, don’t you?”

“Uh, well, yeah, I guess. But-”

“Ooh! I know!” Jo piped up. “Why don’t you be Mr Novak’s buddy?”

The teacher’s face instantly reddened. 

“Oh no, I don’t think-”

“Yeah!” Ash heartily agreed. “Come on, we’ll take you to him!”

Jo grabbed one of the Winchester’s hands while Ash grabbed the other, and together, they dragged him all the way to the other end of the bus lineup. The grown male gulped, nervousness clouding his mind. The new teacher, Mr Novak, had only been at the school for a week, but damn, did he make one hell of an impression. With soft raven hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could melt permafrost, the Winchester male fell hard and fast for the “walking talking masterpiece”. It was only a matter of growing a pair of balls and talking to the damn guy. Unfortunately for him and his nerves, that matter was taken out of his hands.

“Excuse me!” Jo called out. “Mr Novak!”

Novak turned away from his 4th grade class, and flashed his signature smile at the kids, plus the bumbling adult they were dragging behind.

“Hello,” he greeted them. The Winchester male almost died at the sound of his gravelly voice. 

“Mr Novak, do you wanna be Mr Winchester’s buddy?” Ash asked.

The dark haired male glanced at Winchester, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Yup. He was definitely going to die right then and there.

“Sorry,” Mr Winchester nervously chuckled out. When one of his hands were freed, he used it to scratch the back of his head. “I, uh, use the buddy system a lot in my class, and my kids are concerned that everyone has one but I don’t.”

“Ah,” Mr Novak said, nodding in understanding. “Well, in that case, it wouldn’t be fair if everyone had a buddy and you didn’t.” He then turned his attention to Jo and Ash, nodding once to them. “Alright. I’ll be his buddy. Buuuuut, if he’s a bad buddy, can I tell on him?”

The kids giggle their approval and hurry on back to their bus, with a little persuasion from their teacher.

“Kids, huh?” the Winchester male chuckled, turning his attention back to Mr Novak. “How long do you think it’ll be before they forget about this?”

“By my calculations, I say never,” Novak replied, and the two shared a laugh. Winchester rubbed the back of his neck again with his left hand, then stuck out his right hand.

“Uh, the name’s Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester. Don’t think we actually met before.”

“Castiel Novak.” He shook Dean’s hand. “And no, I don’t think so. Pleasure to finally meet you.”

“What do you mean, finally?”

“I may have seen you around the staff room and the playground, but never had the courage to say hi. Besides, I don’t think I would have been able to get a word in, what with one group of children or another trying to get your attention.”

That voice. God, Dean could have listened to him ramble on for hours. He shrugged.

“What can I say? The kids love me.”

“Yes. Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” There was a hint of a smirk on Castiel’s lips, and Dean swore the colour staining his own cheeks was permanent now.

“I, uh, you- you could say that- I mean, not to brag, but you- feel free to say that anytime ‘cause you… can.” Smooth, Dean. Real smooth. Castiel only laughed the awkwardness off.

“Well, as my unofficial official buddy now, I suppose it’s only natural that we get to know each other better.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I agree.” A sudden burst of confidence came over Dean. “Tell you what, what if we get to know each other better over dinner? I’m thinking maybe something Greek, white wine, drop you home of course… What do you say?”

This time, Castiel’s smirk wasn’t so subtle.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Is it working?”

“Perhaps.” Castiel winked, and Dean swore he felt his heart stop. The former whipped out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, and began scribbling something on it. Only when Dean received the paper did he realise what it was: Castiel’s phone number. “Seven o’ clock tomorrow, text me and I’ll text you the address. Don’t be late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean Winchester replied, grinning from ear to ear. “See you then, Cas.”

Novak stopped mid turn, just about to return to his bus, and raised his eyebrow.

“Cas?”

“Sorry,” Dean apologised sheepishly. “Don’t like it? Not really a nickname kind of guy?”

“No, no, “Cas” is good. I actually really like it.” Castiel smiled. “Feel free to call me that instead whenever you like.” He shot Dean another wink, before finally departing. Dean was almost skipping back to his bus, Cas’ number safely tucked away in the palm of his hand. He had two wonderful kids to thank when they got back to school.

\---------

One date turned into two, two dates turned into four, with many more unofficial meet-ups in between. Dean always brought the dark-haired male a gift, being the classic kind of guy, but Castiel loved it best when Dean brought him red roses; his favourite flower. Dean felt himself fall more and more in love with that man every day, and while Cas never explicitly tells him, Dean was his reason to smile. The two men also brought out the best, and not so best, in each other; their strengths, confidence, shyness, weaknesses, but more importantly, how profound their bond really was with each other.

When things became serious, not even the kids at the school could ignore it, and soon, both men felt comfortable enough walking side by side through the playing grounds, their hands intertwined. It was on one such walk that Ash tugged at Mr Winchester’s shirt, beckoning him to lean in so he could whisper an important question that had been on the child’s mind all day. In response, Dean only winked and said “Watch this.”

You could imagine the amount of cheering that took place when Cas said yes, after Dean kneeled down in front of almost the entire school and popped the question.

\----------

The big day came four months later, with both families pitching in to help with the event. On Castiel’s side was his single father, Chuck, his two older brothers, Michael and Gabriel, and his younger sister, Anna. Dean’s mother and father, Mary and John, were both present, as well as his younger brother, Sam, and Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica. Several friends were invited as well, mostly colleagues from the grooms’ current and former schools.

Oh, and the kids.

They all took up the front two rows of seats. Children from Dean’s 5th grade, and Castiel’s 4th grade class, all dressed fancy and barely containing their joy as the vows were recited. Just as soon as the officiant announced that the grooms may kiss, a familiar voice brought a halt to proceedings.

“Wait!”

Everyone turned to face the small boy with the mullet, who stood on top of his chair, a huge grin on his face.

“Buddy check!” Ash announced, and suddenly, all of the kis held hands with their assigned buddies, even the 4th graders. Castiel couldn’t contain his smile, especially when his new husband grabbed his hand, held it up in the air, and shouted “I found my buddy!”

What followed was a wave of claps and cheers as Dean promptly dipped Castiel and kissed him with all the love in his heart (though some of the kids thought that was gross).

When it came to their first dance, Cas was so shy that he half hid his face in Dean’s shoulder the whole time. Partially due to the fact that he was only a half decent dancer, but mostly because Dean had refused to let go of his hand since the buddy check.

“Dean?”

“Yes, honey?”

“When are you going to let go of my hand?” Cas chuckled. He felt a pair of lips press against his hairline, as Dean placed a soft kiss onto his temple.

“Never.” He pulled away just enough to look into Castiel’s gorgeous blue eyes. He smirked, though there was a softness about him Cas had only seen on rare occasions. “Better get used to it, Cas. ‘Cause we’re using the buddy system for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
